fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eleven
Eleven is a major protagonist of the Henry Danger Master of Spinjistu Comic Books. She was a slave of Dr. Minyak used to assassinate vigilantes and kill agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a protagonist character in the Stranger Things TV series. Appearance Eleven is a preteen girl with a shaved head (replaced with Brown hair dyed white blonde) with brown eyes. She wears a pink dress with a denim jacket. However the clothing changes to other various styles. When she was a slave of Minyak, she had a shaved head and was wearing a tightsuit with robotic markings. Personality Eleven was an emotionless killer who only knew two things, obey Minyak and kill vigilantes for HYDRA. She knew no emotion publicly to her enemies. When the gang got to know her better, Eleven was shown to be timid, socially withdrawn and extremely cautious of other people. She then becomes loyal and kind hearted, timid and friendly. In rare moments Eleven is like a baby clinging to her boyfriend. History This is Eleven's fanmade history, if you want the real history, click this link: https://strangerthings.fandom.com/wiki/Eleven/History Early life Jane Ives was born to Terry Ives a test subject of Hawkins Lab and to an unknown father. After her birth, HYDRA invaded the lab to steal government secrets and Minyak, an agent of HYDRA kidnaped Eleven and experemented on her powers to see if she would be a worthy assassin of HYDRA. She like her spiritual sisters/fellow slave assassins Kali Prasad, Chizuru Kawanami, Amou Kirukiru, Shana, Kuroyukihime and Rin Onigawara were the only survivors of the experement as the others were killed by extreme abuse and torture. As a reward for serving their master, they were rewarded the chance to play in the happy slappy playroom with each other, infact they even slept in a giant crib together as various 1940's Japanese music was played to make them sleep. There were even times where they cuddled up with each other in the crib. One day Terry Ives invaded Minyak's lair and tried to take her daughter back when she claimed Eleven as hers. Nobody believed her because she had no proof of Eleven being her daughter, then HYDRA agents caught her trying to find proof that Jane is her daughter and rapidly shot her with machine guns and shocked her to death. They threatened the government by stealing their most dire secrets and giving them to terrorists if they do not ignore this situation. Season 1 Years later Eleven was used to kill the Avengers until Will and Henry were spotted by HYDRA agents which resulted in the Villains, Red Skull, Lord Garmadon and Shredder in sending Aaron Davis/Prowler and Will's brother Jonathan Byers/Mr. E to kill the two. Eleven then escaped to Hawkins where she met, Mike, Dustin and Lucas in which they took her back with them. Eventually Mike's parents found out about Eleven and they decided to treat her like a foster daughter. Eleven when the boys departed was seen on a child leash hooked to Mike because she was scared of being taken away and wanting to be near Mike more. They had an incident of Witnessing the Super Intendant of their School District killing a Truant Officer and calling Minyak's robots. The 4 went to Miami and then ran into Killow, Ultra Violet, Prowler and a bunch of other Villains. Then Mr. E arrived and attacked Will and Henry which Eleven saw the whole thing with the gang and they even saw Jonathan Byers get revealed as Mr. E. She and Mike were kidnaped by HYDRA and brought to Loki to have their blood spilled for his evil plan when the rest of the gang and the Avengers saved them. As they headed back, Loki had fake corpses of the boys get killed by HYDRA and thrown into the quarry in Hawkins in which the boys and Eleven saw with horror. They headed back to Henry's apartment and met S.H.E.I.L.D there. Then Stryker's mercenary gang working for HYDRA with Adrian Toombs and Stryker attacked them. Toombs after escaping the attack spied on the kids and gang for HYDRA in which they were interogated by S.H.E.I.L.D. Henry and gang got seperated by HYDRA agents. Mike and Eleven were alone and stranded with only each other to survive. Mike and Eleven got help from a lot of people including Charity groups. They were captured by Cobra Kai Students as they tried to kill Eleven and abuse her real bad as Eleven was screaming and crying like a maniac. Then Mike saved her and chased the baddies away, which made Eleven cry with joy that Mike really cares for her and hugged him as she cried silently in misery and happiness as Mike hugged her real hard with love. They were saved by Miles Morale's father Jefferson Davis, The Chief of Police as he and his crew tried to get the gang back as HYDRA agents were chasing them away from the apartment as the rest of the gang and Avengers were chasing them. Unfortunately they were tricked by Loki as he kidnaped Will. The gang arrived and they saw Chitauri and Demogorgon invaders destroying Miami and killing people. Eleven and gang tried to save Will but ran into various HYDRA agents trying to kill them. They arrived at Loki's place and saved Will which then Will saved them by throwing Eleven and gang into a portal to Hawkins as he sacrifices himself (in their eyes) to save them making them return home without Will. The gang arrived in Hawkins building a Shelter for a memorial they made for Will until Will's mom Mrs. Byers noticed them and told everybody that they are alilve. Between Seasons 1-2 Eleven was accepted into the Wheeler household and was treeted well by Mrs. Wheeler (even after she found out Eleven has telekinisis powers). However she was put to bed immediately to not be stressed witnessing her lover and his father intensely argue over Mike's 'stupid descision' to go save Will in Miami and getting endangered to an alien invasion. Season 2 Eleven was happy with her new home as things went back to normal except that Mike has a bad relationship with his father ever since the arguement. Category:Characters Category:Stranger Things (series) Category:Psychics Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Canon Characters